Not My Bae
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: A trip to the Muggle mall sounds pretty normal, right? Not so much when it comes to the Potter kids. And who's this goth emo black haired dude, anyway? Sequel to Leo Valdez and his Trip to London. Slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. it belongs to JKR and WB.**

 **A/N: This fanfiction is a continuation of another story I posted a long time ago 'Leo Valdez and his trip to London'. It's sort of a prequel but the timelines are messed up sorry. The Leo story took place before the Giant War however this one takes place after. From the HP universe POV this is a prequel. You don't necessarily have to read that one to understand the events of this story. For those who have read it, this story explores how Albus and James defeated a Dark Wizard. Anyway I can assure you that is 1000 times better written than the Leo story. Here's the story. Read on.**

 **NOT MY BAE**

Scorpius was a total idiot. Al had told him seven- SEVEN- times. "Babe, it's too crowded. Let's hold hands or we'll get separated." So what if his intentions hadn't been so innocent.

Now Al could not for the life of him, find his boyfriend. You would think that his pale blonde hair would stand out in the crowd but there were so many people there with blonde hair that Al was having a difficult time spotting him.

It had been two weeks since Al and Scor had graduated from Hogwarts. Al was going to start Auror training from October and Scorpius was going to leave in mid-August for Australia to study advanced Potions. But before they got busy with their respective jobs, Al and Scor had decided to take a vacation. It had been Scor's idea. He had always wanted to travel and visit places and was all about going on a road trip across Europe, when he finalised on going to some of the magic institutes across the world. A little financial help from their parents and a year of minimal expenditure had seen them fit to go on this trip.

Their first stop had been the Salem Witches' Institute. Al's older brother, James lived in Massachusetts. He had moved there about two years ago and so Al and Scor didn't have to spend money on a motel.

They had arrived yesterday morning and spent the entire day exploring the school's campus. The Headmistress had been more than happy to let them. Guess being Harry Potter's son had its own perks. Today they were going to the Diagon Alley equivalent of Massachusetts. It was a little far from James' house and so Al had suggested they look around in one of the Muggle malls before that.

"Like a date," Al had said.

It had been all been fine and romantically cheery, until they reached the third floor. They were making their way to the food court to grab a bite when Al had been distracted for a minute. He had spotted the bookstore and looked away. When he turned to call for Scor, asking if they could go to the bookstore, he saw that Scor was gone.

Maybe he is in the restroom. But why would he leave without telling Al first? He started to panic slightly. Before the trip, Al had suggested that they buy cell phones in case of such emergencies, but Scor had vetoed it, saying that it would affect their budget and that they could always send each other a Patronus. How was he supposed to send him one _now,_ in front of about a hundred Muggles? Al sighed in exasperation. What if some ex Death Eater had captured him?

Seeing no other option, he took the escalators down to the first floor to make a lost child announcement. After all Scor was seventeen; still underage in the Muggle world.

When he walked into the room painted green and yellow, it was almost empty. Only a few staff members strolled about and a pathetic air conditioner could be heard droning feebly. He made his way to the counter. A middle aged Afro-American woman stared back at him.

"How may I help you?"

"I- my boyfriend is lost and he doesn't have a-"

"Name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"And who should I say is looking for him?"

"Albus Potter."

"What does your friend look like?"

"Er- he's tall- a little over six feet and he had blonde hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt and he's seventeen years old."

"Why don't you just text him?"

"He doesn't have a cell phone."

The lady's eyebrows arched in surprise. "A seventeen year old who doesn't have a cell phone? That's not something you hear every day. My own ten year old has been badgering me for a phone but I think he is too young. Kids get a mobile and the next thing you know they are sexting some stranger online they have never even met and watching porn and that is not the sort of negativity I want in my house. I don't think a child should be given a personal phone till they're eighteen."

Al bit back a smile and just nodded in response.

"I'll make your announcement right away," the woman said, getting up. "You can wait here."

A minute after the announcement had been made, another bloke stumbled into the room.

He was about a head shorter than Al and he had olive skin and dark hair. The guy looked panic stricken as he talked to the lady behind the counter.

"Hey, Jessica," the woman called out, as the bloke plopped down on a chair near Al. A young worker looked up from her laptop screen. She too had blonde hair. "You better keep a watch out. Someone's kidnapping all the blondes today."

She cackled at her own joke and Jessica cracked a smile. Al understood what she had meant when another announcement was made. The bloke with the dark hair had lost his friend too. Will Solace, 16 years old. Wearing an orange t-shirt. _Blonde._

Al felt a weight drop down in his stomach. After a few minutes of awkward silence and no sign of Scorpius, Al turned to the bloke and said, "You lost your blonde too?"

At first the guy looked startled, as if Al had asked him if he would pose naked for him, but then slowly nodded and muttered, "You too?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend and I were on a date and we got separated. I am not that worried. Scor's smart so he'll find his way about but we're not exactly natives, so…" Al had started rambling. Indication number one that he was _extremely worried._

"Oh," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a skull ring. Probably some sort of an emo goth weirdo, Al thought. "We were heading to the food court when Will disappeared. I looked away for a second and then he was gone. I guess he is just messing with me."

"Food court? That's where I got separated from my boyfriend." Al said. He had to admit. It was strange. Scor and this Will person were both blondes, were dressed in colours towards the red end of the spectrum and had vanished on the third floor in the blink of an eye. "Something weird is going on."

Al's senses went on high alert. His hand went to his pocket, touching his wand, ready to whip it out at any moment. Someone must have been behind this.

"What do you mean?" the guy asked as his shoulders tensed further. Al didn't know how to answer. The guy's piercing gaze made it harder for Al to cook up an excuse. He was, however, saved from that because a moment later, a loud bang sounded.

Al rushed out of the room. The ceiling of the mall had a glass portion. Or at least it used to. The glass was broken and shards fell down. For some reason, people looked amused with the sudden shower of glass shards.

"They probably think it's confetti," the guy muttered to himself but Al heard him.

"Confetti? Why would they think that the glass is confetti?" Al said.

His eyes widened and looking Al straight in the eye, he snapped his fingers, "Mist."

Al looked at him as if he had sprouted two more heads. "What are you trying to do?"

"This isn't good. How are able to see through the Mist?" he lowered down his voice. "Are you a half-blood?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that-"

"Good. I need your help," he said.

 **A/N- So this is the part I of the story. Review, review, review.**

 **XOXO, Pottermania Overloaded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

 **NOT MY BAE II**

 _"This isn't good. How are able to see through the Mist?" he lowered down his voice. "Are you a half-blood?"_

 _"Yeah, but how do you know that-"_

"Good. I need your help," he said. "My name is Nico di Angelo and I am a half blood too, and that glass up there was shattered by a monster. Also, there is a seventy per cent chance that our friends are up there too. So I need you to-"

Al didn't wait to listen to the rest of his statement. He had dashed into the nearest lift and punched in the number of the highest floor. Nico walked in behind him and said, "Look, we need a plan. We can't just-"

"Relax. I am a class A dueller. I can defeat this monster thingy you're talking about."

"A what?"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Al and Nico made their way to the stairwell and up to the terrace. The door was shut.

Al pulled his wand out and he signalled Nico to be quiet who just gave his wand a funny look. Al cast a spell so that the door turned into a sort of one way glass; a transparent glass from one side and the other looked like a normal wooden door.

Al almost gasped in surprise when he saw through the door. There were two Trolls. Two full grown, ugly and warty Trolls.

Al remembered the story Uncle Ron had told him. How he had defeated a Troll in his first year by using a simple Levitation spell, but would knocking the Trolls out solve his problem?

"Look!" Nico whispered, pointing to the centre of the terrace. There was a thick wooden pole and two people were tied to it. One of them was Scorpius. The look on his face almost made Al laugh. It was as if he was saying, 'Wait till my father hears about this.'

The two Trolls appeared to be arguing with a man. As he watched, one of the Trolls picked up a chair and threw it at the other.

"That's Will? Al asked. Nico nodded in reply.

"I've never seen these monsters before." He said. Al turned to him and saw him holding a black sword. "Have you?"

"Yeah. They're Trolls and _whoa_ is that a _sword_?" Al took a step back.

"Stygian Iron," Nico said calmly. "How do we get out there without anyone noticing?"

"Leave it to me," Al said, glancing wary looks at Nico's sword. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on both of them and they stepped out. The Trolls didn't notice them. Neither did the man. Will did. His head turned sharply towards the door and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Al cast a Muffliatio for extra safety.

Now that he was out, Al could hear the Trolls and the man shouting. He wasn't very fluent in Troll but he could catch a few words which he figured meant 'Potter', 'son' and 'kill'. He didn't take it as a very good sign.

"Here's the plan," Nico started. "You distract the Trolls and I'll untie Will and uh…"

"Scorpius. But listen. The Trolls are busy arguing and they wouldn't notice it if we made the ropes tying Scor and Will disappear. If we walk over there, they would smell us and kill us. Especially me, if I heard them correctly."

"You can understand that gibberish?"

"A bit."

"What are they talking about?"

Al listened closely for a moment. "The man is mad at the Trolls. He ordered them to capture me and he brought them instead. That small Troll just said that he brought _the blonde_ as bait."

"Why Will then?"

"They're Trolls. They must have got confused. What else do you expect? Anyway, you sneak up on the smaller green Troll and try to knock him out or something. I'll untie Scor and Will and-"

The taller red Troll roared with fury. Al's mind went blank. The Trolls and the man were looking in their direction. They had caught his smell.

The two Trolls began to run in their direction and the man took out something from his jacket. A wand.

Al's charm had broken and they were quite visible now.

"Albus, RUN!" Scor screamed as he struggled against the ropes.

Al and Nico exchanged looks. They had the perfect opportunity to escape. They could easily slip out of there and call for backup. James wouldn't take more than ten minutes to reach their. One if he apparated. But running away was too much for his Gryffindor ego to handle.

"Split," he shouted to Nico, who charged towards the green Troll. He swung his sword at the Troll who retaliated with his wooden club. The red Troll headed for Al. he shot a Stunner and then apparated as the Troll stumbled down at the spot Al had been standing at a moment ago.

He had apparated right in front of the man. He appeared to be in his forties and had brown hair streaked with grey. He looked slightly familiar but Al didn't have any time to think. As soon as his feet landed on the ground, he shouted "Stupefy!"

The wizard was quick to put up a shield. He shot back a stunner and Al dodged it, sending another curse in response.

"Who are you?" Al said. He sent curse after curse, trying to wear the man out. "And what do you want with me?"

"I am your worst nightmare," the man cackled. "And what does anyone want with 'Arry Potter's son?"

Al mentally sighed as he shot a Disarming spell instead of a Stunner. He had no idea how Nico was bearing with the Troll or if the other one had regained consciousness. If he could just distract the wizard for a second, he would be able to free Scorpius and then maybe he would have a chance at survival.

"So do you fall under the list of people who are jealous of my Dad or those who think that he was wrong in killing a mass murderer?"

The man sneered. "I will be under the list that succeeded in killing his son."

"Oh you can try," another voice sounded. "But you sure as hell aren't going to succeed."

 **A/N- So this is the part II of the story. Sorry if this is a bit short. Anyway, please review, review, review.**

 **XOXO, Pottermania Overloaded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

 **NOT MY BAE III**

 _"So do you fall under the list of people who are jealous of my Dad or those who think that he was wrong in killing a mass murderer?"_

 _The man sneered. "I will be under the list that succeeded in killing his son."_

 _"Oh you can try," another voice sounded. "But you sure as hell aren't going to succeed."_

It was James. His sudden appearance had taken both Al and Nico by surprise. The Troll Nico was battling found an opening and landed a hit on Nico's side which made him lose his balance. He fell down and if James hadn't distracted Al enough, then the two skeleton warriors that emerged from the ground did. Al's jaw dropped down and he heard the wizard mutter, "Holy Merlin! What is he?"

James too gaped at the skeletons, his wand out and ready to attack. He just didn't know what spell would work on them.

As it turned out, James didn't need to cast a spell. The skeletons were on their side. Al found out later that Nico had _summoned_ them. The skeletons reached for their ribcage and pulled out a long sharp bone. Within seconds, the Troll had been reduced to dust,

As Al watched befuddled, the wizard had turned his wand against him. Al became aware of it only when he heard Scor shout, "Al, watch out!"

He was too late. A Stunner hit him squarely in the chest and he was thrown back a few feet. He landed in a very uncomfortable position and the crunch that sounded indicated a broken bone. Probably his leg.

He was dimly aware of what happened next. James was duelling with the wizard. The Troll that Al had knocked out earlier was getting up and advancing towards Nico. The skeletons were gone and Nico looked in no position to defend himself. He had to help them.

He managed to push himself up and cast a spell to make the ropes tying Will and Scorpius disappear, before his vision darkened.

About half a minute later, his eyes opened and he could see Scor's eyes looking back at him.

Al whispered, "Scor, I lo-"

He could not complete the sentence as he began to cough. Blood trickled down his face.

"You are not dying on me," Scor said as he picked up Al's wand. He must have dropped it when he fell down. He muttered a few healing spells as Al took in his surroundings. Will and Nico were together battling the remaining Troll. Will was using a bow and firing arrows towards the creature while Nico slashed away with his Stygian Iron sword. Al wondered who they were. He had thought that they were wizards but the term _half-blood_ meant something else to them.

Al craned his neck and saw that James had the wizard cornered. He stood below a stone archway and had look of desperation on his face. Lights shot out of the two wizards' wands faster with each passing second. Then all of a sudden, the wizard shot a spell in Al's direction.

It was the killing curse.

He watched as the jet of green light edged closer but it missed Al by a margin hitting a chair which consequently burst into flames.

Al scoffed. The wizard has said that he was going to kill him and he couldn't even cast a long range spell correctly.

Scorpius, however, didn't find it funny. He breathed in sharped and said quietly, "You don't get to hurt my bae, you son of a bitch." He got up and charged like an angry bull.

"BOMBARDA! REDUCTO!" he shouted and the archway crumbled down on the wizard. James ducked just in time, whistling coolly.

"Petrificus Totalus," James said to ensure that the wizard couldn't move. Not that he could from underneath that rubble anyway. "Nice one, Scorpius."

Al's attention suddenly went towards Nico and Will, the latter of which took out one last arrow. It zoomed with a shrill noise that hurt Al's ears. The sight of the Troll crumbling to dust was the last thing he saw before finally passing out.

"Are you sure the nectar didn't kill him?"

"Kill him?! You-"

"Hey, relax! I am a doctor. I know my medicines and who they'll work on."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?"

"No, he's not."

Al woke up to these voices and the sound of shuffling feet. His head was buzzing but at the same time, an oddly pleasant sensation was spreading through his body. His mouth tasted like Grandma Molly's chocolate fudge ice-cream.

He forced his eyes open and for the second time that day, he was greeted by Scor's grey-blue eyes. A smile made its way across Al's face as he reached up and tucked the stray strands of hair falling on Scor's forehead.

"Hey, there," Al muttered as he pushed himself up. They were still on the terrace. The wizard they had just battled, lay Stupefied on a stretcher a few feet away. Around half a dozen people surrounded him. They were from the East American Auror Force. The guys James was training with. They were talking in hushed tones so Al couldn't catch much of their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Scor asked, biting his lower lip. Al loved it when he did that. It made him want to snog the living daylights out of him.

"I am fine," Al said. "Who is that wanker, anyway?" He asked James pointing at the wizard.

"Michael Yaxley," James said. "He is a wanted dark wizard and-"

"Dark?" Al barked a laugh. "Could have fooled me."

James tried to bite back his smile. "Not exactly a dark wizard. Sort of like a rebel and he kinda deals with the Dark Arts so yeah. Anyway, the Aurors here have been on his trail for weeks. He showed up now to kill you with those Trolls but since those Trolls were, well stupid, one of them captured Scorpius and the other mistook Will for Scorpius or at least that's what I figured."

"You talk like Cressida now." Al said and James grinned sheepishly.

"How did he know Al would be here today?" Nico said.

"He has a lot of spies." James answered.

"How did _you_ know Yaxley was going to be here?" Will asked.

"Believe it or not but the Auror Department has spies and informants too," James said sarcastically. "Besides I was just sent to investigate. Didn't think it would turn serious that's why I didn't bring any backup."

"Why did he want to kill Al?" Scor said.

James shrugged. "The usual bla bla bla. Yaxley's cousin got killed in the Second Wizarding War."

Al rolled his eyes. "My turn to ask questions now." He turned to Will and Nico, "What's a half blood?"

They exchanged confused looks.

"Don't you know?" Nico said. "You said you were one. A child of Hecate, right?"

"What?"

"Demigod. That's what a half blood means," Will said. "Half human, half god."

"Whoa! We're wizards. Not demigods," James said.

"You're demigods?" Scor titled his head to a side. "They exist?"

"In huge numbers." Will said. "Both Greek and Roman."

"Oh wow." James said. "April's long gone. A bit too late for pranking, aren't you?"

"Holy Hades," Nico said, his eyes widening. He remembered something Chiron had told him once before the Giant War. That other than the Romans, there were a lot of hidden communities that they needed to keep away from. One of them was the Wizarding community. Most people believed that they were descendants of Hecate but Nico knew. They were totally different people. Also dangerous. "No. This isn't-"

"What is it, Nico?" Will asked.

Ignoring him, Nico turned to the three wizards. "Look, we belong to two different communities and it is essential our identities remain hidden from each other. A lot of blood was shed the last time this happened and we can't handle another war."

"Wait. I don't-"

"I don't have any time to explain. Just don't mention us to any of your people and we won't do it either. You need to understand that this _is bad._ "

"But Nico, I-" Will started but Nico grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Will followed reluctantly.

James shot a spell and the door shut close. Nico threw him a frustrated look but a second later, shadows engulfed the two demigods and they disappeared.

The Aurors were extremely shocked. They turned to James, asking for an explanation.

James looked at his brother and a non-verbal message seemed to pass between them. James nodded and whispered, "Obliviate."

He couldn't let out such information. Even if he didn't trust those _demigods_ he had a hunch that the Nico guy had been right.

"Don't act unless you have the right tools," his Dad always told him. In his case, the tool was _more info_ about demigods.

 **A/N- This is the last part of the story. It ends here. So please review, review, review and let me know if you liked it or not.**

 **XOXO, Pottermania Overloaded.**


End file.
